Blood, Love, and Kidneys
by InSaNiTyIsNoRmAl
Summary: An Eyeless Jack x OC Ryo. Umm. . . I suck a summaries so yup. What will happen lil sneak peak: My eyes flew open and I screamed in pain as he dug the blade into my skin. He tore it up creating a large gash in my abdomen. He pulled the scalpel out and lifted up his mask so just his mouth was showing. LOL See what happens please.


iNSaNiTY: Hello luv kittehs! iNSaNiTYiSNoRMaL here with a Eyeless Jack Fan-fic. Do the intro Jack.

Jack: . . . .

iNSaNiTY: DO THE FREAKING INTRO OR NO KIDNEYS!

Jack: GOD FINE. *whisper*crazy bitch.

iNSaNiTY: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Jack: N-NOTHING. Imma do the intro now. Ok iNSaNiTY does not own the song iNSaNiTY (frost mix) English all credit goes to creator, and she doesn't own any of the creepy pastas (Jeff, Slender, BEN, Masky and Hoodie, Laughing Jack, or Eyeless Jack) Why am I at the end of the list? I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER?!

iNSaNiTY: Meh don't know. Enjoy~

Jack: W-wait!

iNSaNiTY: Hehe NO! oh yea link for song watch?v=jhdIu-oDHVU

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

***BANG***

"Woah, what the hell was that!?" I said as I looked at the ceiling. It was quiet. "God being home alone is creepy" My parents were both out on business trips for the whole MONTH! They don't care about me and I know it. "Sigh, I must be going crazy." I looked at the clock. 11:30 PM. "Well I'll go get my shower now." I said as I pushed my chair out from under the desk, grabbed my iPod and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I looked through the songs and found 'iNSaNiTY (Frost Mix) English Version' "I love this song" It's used in a lot of different Creepy Pasta videos. I couldn't keep my self from singing.

**"Everything is said and done **  
**Everyone has had their fun **  
**Time to make my exit from this **  
**Fairy tale **  
**My departure was foreseen **  
**From the very beginning **  
**Assume life of insanity **  
**Sayonara"**

I stripped myself of my clothing and turned on the water blasting it to hot and climbing in. I relished in the feeling of the hot water rushing over my skin. I grabbed my shampoo and rubbed it in to my hair. The smell of sakura(cherry) blossoms reaching my nose. I washed out the suds and grabbed the conditioner, lathering the ends of my hair with the liquid and letting it sit as I grabbed my body wash and thoroughly cleaned my myself then washed myself completely. I sat down in the tub and watched the soap run down the drain.

**"Hello, Nice to meet you **  
**you seem familiar **  
**Have I met you before? **  
**Goodbye, Sweetie **  
**Nice to see you **  
**Haven't talked in quite a while"**

I climbed out when the water started to get cold and wrapped my self in a fluffy whit towel. I slipped on my shower slippers and picked up my iPod still playing iNSaNiTY and clothes and headed to my room. I pulled out a purple long sleeve sleeping shirt and matching grey sleep pants. I ran down stairs, got a glass of tea, and headed back upstairs sitting at the small desk and pulled out a picture of Eyeless Jack I was drawing. "Hmmm. . . It's almost done." I reached my hand to grab my tea not even bothering to look and ended up knocking it to the floor."UUUUUGH!" I bent down to grab a large piece of glass. "Ouch." I winced and saw that I now had a large gash on my hand. "Oh what the. . . " I stared at the blood gushing from the wound completely mesmerized by the red liquid.

**iNSaNiTY **  
**The weight of the air is torture **  
**PSYCHoPaTHY **  
**Don't know who I am anymore **  
**iNSaNiTY **  
**The illusion of ignorance **  
**CaPTiViTY **  
**Why don't you take a chance?**

I finally came out of my trance and noticed that there was a small puddle of blood on the floor along with the glass and tea. I walked back to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the first-aid kit and wrapped my hand in gauze. I went to the closet grabbing a towel and a boom to clean up the mess. After all the glass was swept up I noticed a little red stain on the floor. "Sigh, no getting rid of that. I must be tired" I walked towards the bed and turned on the lamp then, turned of the light. I climbed into the bed. After a few moments sleep took over.

** iNSaNiTY **  
**The weight of the air is torture **  
**PSYCHoPaTHY **  
**Don't know who I am anymore **  
**iNSaNiTY **  
**The illusion of ignorance **  
**CaPTiViTY **  
**Try to stop it from corrupting**

I woke up to a cold hand on my mouth. I saw a man with a blue mask on and it looked as if he was crying ink, he was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. Th-this was E-eye-less Jack. He reached into his pocket and my eyes widened to see what it was. It was a syringe. I struggle but he had so much pressure on my mouth that I couldn't get away. I winced when he stabbed it into my neck. I was still conscious but my whole body was immoble. I couldn't move at all. He pulled my blanket off me and lifted my shirt up so my stomach was showing. I saw a glint of light and saw a scalpel in his hand."Oh god." I whispered. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the cold of the blade on my right hip dragging it and sitting it there as if contemplating whether or not to cut.

** I was never meant to be **  
**This paintings main centerpiece **  
**Hidden in a corner my outlines are fading **  
**The days have turned into night **  
**Darkness has consumed the light **  
**Assume life of insanity **  
**sayonara**

My eyes flew open and I screamed in pain as he dug the blade into my skin. He tore it up creating a large gash in my abdomen. He pulled the scalpel out and lifted up his mask so just his mouth was showing. He put the scalpel down and dug his hand into the gash ripping the flesh further and using his scalpel to cut something out of my body. I was panting heavily and closed my eyes because I didn't want to see him eat. "W-why are you doing this to me?" I said in barely a whisper.

** Hello, Nice to meet you **  
**you seem familiar **  
**Have I met you before? **  
**Goodbye, Sweetie **  
**Nice to see you **  
**Haven't talked in quite a while**

I didn't expect him to do what he did next he hugged me. "I'm I'm sorry Ryo." How. . . how did he know my name."I'm so sorry Ryo. I'm sorry." He kept apologizing I knew his story he didn't want to be this way. He had a bad life. I could only think of one think to say. "I forgive you.

**iNSaNiTY **  
**The weight of the air is torture **  
**PSYCHoPaTHY **  
**Don't know who I am anymore **  
**iNSaNiTY **  
**The illusion of ignorance **  
**CaPTiViTY **  
**Why don't you take a chance?**

I couldn't keep myself conscious any longer and I let my eyes close slowly. Am I going to die?

* * *

iNSaNiTY: Well well lets put a lil cliffy there I hopped you like it and tell me if I should continue it cause I already have a new chapter plan in mind. Until next time luv kittehs.

Jack: Bye-bye. I got some kidneys. Woot woot. I hope I didn't kill her though. 'w'


End file.
